Oh Foal Mine
by Jacen Shadow
Summary: Luna finds an infant pony near Froggy Bottom Bog. What will become of the poor foal?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter I: Oh Foal Mine- 0 years  
><strong>

It is the nature of babies to be in bliss.  
>-Deepak Chopra<p>

Princess Celestia smiled as she opened her eyes. She had a particularly fine sunrise planned for that morning to coincide with a visit from Twilight Sparkle and her friends. She rose slowly, enjoying the near dawn blueness that drifted in from her windows, then went about her morning routine.

When it was time she walked to the throne room. The sun peaked above the horizon in a brilliant flash of yellow and orange. Celestia concentrated on making the colors dance beautifully as they engulfed the waking Equestria.

The townsfolk citizens who were out gazed at the spectacular display. The sun grew brighter and brighter, suddenly seeming to explode and force the to look away. When the light dimmed somewhat, they turned back to see the sun only halfway up- and no longer moving.

Celestia whipped around quickly to see the source of the crying that had startled her. Entering the room was her sister, returning from the night's duties. In her mouth was a small bundle from which emanated the pitiful sounds.

The Princess's face turned to a look of concern while she quickly hefted the sun into position before approaching the blue mare.

"Luna, is that what I think it is?"

Luna nodded and set the bundle down, revealing a tiny foal wrapped haphazardly in the mare's purple cape. "We found him last night. He was near Froggy Bottom Bog. The hydra's tracks were around there too." She bent down and nuzzled the little colt. "Isn't he cute?"

Celestia sighed. "Luna, you can't keep him. You don't know anything about babies. Besides, I'm sure he has family looking for him."

Luna looked up at her sister with a begging frown. "May we at least take care of him until his family is found?"

Celestia looked down at the black foal, which was now sucking on a hind hoof, and couldn't help but smile. "Okay. But we must find his family quickly. Send the guards out immediately to search the bog and surrounding towns."

Luna nodded, smiling happily. "Thank you! This will be so fun!"

As she bent to pick up the foal again, he sneezed and his horn flashed, making a small lightning bolt zap Luna's hindquarters.

"Ow! Why you…" She stopped when the baby giggled.

"I think you may have your work cut out for you, sister." Celestia turned and strode out into the garden to await her guests.

Luna looked down at the baby. "You won't be any trouble, will you?"

The baby gurgled and, no longer seeing the bright, colorful countenance of Princess Celestia, started to tear up again.

"Ah! What now? Are you hungry? Let us go to the kitchens." She picked up the baby and trotted away to find milk.

* * *

><p>Princess Celestia looked up from the reflecting pond when she heard the approach of the ponies.<p>

"Princess! It's so good to see you again!" Twilight ran up to the Princess and bowed.

"It's wonderful to see you as well, Twilight Sparkle."

The others knelt behind Twilight and greeted the princess in kind.

"Hello, everyone. It's so nice of you to come to Canterlot on such short notice."

"Of course, Princess. Your letter said it was urgent." Twilight grinned widely.

"Yeah, and it's not like we were doing anything anyway."

"Spike!" Twilight glared at the dragon.

Celestia laughed and led the group into the inner garden. "I do suppose you are wondering why I asked you here today."

"Well, yeah. I had to get Derpy to cover weather for me today. It's probably going to rain from the ground up or something." Rainbow Dash shook her head back and forth think of that prospect.

"Don't worry, Rainbow Dash. I won't keep you long. The fact of the matter is I was hoping to ask a favor of you ponies."

"Well shucks, Princess, we'll help y'all out with anythin'."

"Thank you, Applejack. As you all know, Luna has been having a rather hard time adjusting from her… absence." They all nodded. "I was hoping to ask if you could take her to Ponyville with you and help her along. Ponyville seems to be an excellent place for that." The princess glanced at Twilight who blushed slightly.

"Of course, we would be honored to help Princess Luna." Rarity looked a little skeptical. "But would one day really be enough?"

Celestia shook her head. "No, Rarity. I would like Luna to go and live with you all in Ponyville. She can carry out her royal duties just as well from there."

Pinkie Pie nearly fell over in her surprise. "Really? Oh that would be so fun! I could throw her a 'Welcome to Ponyville' party, and a 'Hooray a Princess is living here' party and…" Her words faded into the background as she hopped around listing the fun things she could to.

"But, Princess Celestia, where would she live?" Twilight felt she already knew the answer.

"I was hoping you would let her live with you, Twilight."

"B-but Princess… Is a library really fit for royalty?" The purple pony looked shocked.

"The library will be a fine place for her."

While they continued talking Pinkie Pie, more so than usual, became increasingly distracted. Eventually Applejack turned to her.

"Fer heaven's sake, Pinkie Pie, what's a matter?"

"Twitcha, shake-a-twitch twitch." Pinkie looked around wildly before freezing and listening intently. The other ponies watched amusedly. Suddenly Pinkie jumped up and rocketed toward the door to the castle.

"Hey little guy!"

Luna jumped in fright, dropping the swaddled foal. "Wha? Where did you come from?" She inadvertently used her royal Canterlot voice, making the baby- now in Pinkie's hooves- cry.

"Shhh! You big meanie!" Pinkie smiled and skipped toward the group, who had come to see what was happening.

"W-wait! Come back here with him…" Luna trotted behind her anxiously.

Rainbow Dash was the first to reach them. "Whoa! Luna… what… You have a kid?" Her mouth hung open in shock.

Luna stopped short. "Uh…"

"Don't be silly. My sister found this poor colt alone last night. She wanted to care for him until we can find his family."

"Oh, that's so kind," Fluttershy whispered.

The ponies all gathered around to see the foal. His coat was night black with a small tuft of electric blue mane and tail. His bright yellow eyes moved from face to face as he once again sucked contentedly on his hoof and gurgled happily.

"Aw, isn't he just the cutest little thing." Rarity's voice drew a small blubber and laugh from the infant.

"So Luna, you ready to come live in Ponyville with us citizens?" Rainbow Dash grinned.

The blue pony looked up, confused. "What do you mean? We are not going to Ponyville."

The chatter died as everypony, except Pinkie who was focused on the baby, turned to Celestia.

"Oh. I hadn't asked her yet," Celestia looked a little embarrassed. "Luna, dear, would you consider moving to Ponyville with Twilight. I think it might help you get more acquainted with Equestria as it is now."

Luna paused and looked down, worried. "We know we are 'behind the times'…" She looked up at her sister. "Do you really think it would be best?"

Celestia smiled. "I do."

Luna nodded, looking back to the foal. "May we bring him with us? Ponyville is much closer to Froggy Bottom Bog. It will be easier to search from there."

Pinkie looked up at this as well. "Ohh… Please, please, please, pleeaase can he come live in Ponyville?"

Celestia sighed. "Twilight, do you think you could handle a baby in your home?"

"Oh, of course. I already have a baby dragon, and I help the Cakes with their foals too."

"At least I don't hafta wear diapers." Spike sulked. "And I'm not that babyish either."

"Of course you're not Spike, but you're still so cute." Rarity chuckled.

Spike smiled happily. "Yeah, I am aren't I…"

"Ok, then. It's settled. Luna, from now on you will live in Ponyville with Twilight and learn about modern Equestria. You may also keep care of this precious foal until his family is located."

Luna smiled warmly and hugged Celestia. "Oh, thank you sister. I will not disappoint this colt… Or you!" She grinned sheepishly.

"I know you won't. Now, why don't we all go have a nice lunch?"

* * *

><p>"Ow!" Pinkie jumped in surprise, a small singed circle on her flank. "Zap, that hurt."<p>

The little colt giggled and crawled away under the table. His playmates followed suit, laughing happily. The Cake twins looked back to see Pinkie tiptoeing closer and squealed.

"I got you!" Pinkie hopped forward, stopping just short of the babies, and made a face.

The foals stared at her blankly before ambling forward curiously. When they got close Pinkie sprang forward the last foot softly yelling, "Boo!"

They all fell back laughing. Zap looked out from under the table, wondering what he was missing. Seeing them all on their backs, ignoring him, he began sob then to cry.

Hearing his wailing the Cake twins quickly began crying as well, not sure what the danger was but not wanting to be left unattended.

"Oh, oh no. Please don't cry." Pinkie Pie scooped up the babies and rocked them back and forth, trying to quiet them. As she did she heard a loud, familiar voice at the door.

"Hello. Thanks for watching Zap for me, Pinkie Pie." Luna still spoke a little more loudly than was necessary, but was quickly grasping the updated lexicon.

Hearing her voice Zap stopped crying and gibbered loudly back, holding out his forelegs toward her.

"Aw, does he have to go?" Pinkie Pie walked the foals over to Luna.

"Yes, it is time for him to go to bed now." She leaned down to nuzzle the colt who cooed warmly. "Let's go, Lightning Zap." She placed him the stroller by the door and thanked Pinkie Pie again before walking back to the library.

"We are home!" Luna always announced her arrival, out of habit, in her royal voice.

"Hello Luna," Twilight looked up from the paper in front of her. "How's Zap? Is he playing nicely now?"

"Pinkie Pie said he was a delight." Luna put the foal in his crib and gave him a bottle of milk. "I must go attend my duties for the night."

Twilight nodded. "I'll make sure he goes to sleep." She watched Luna exit their home before turning to Zap. "Hello, Lightning Zap. Did you have fun with Pinkie today?"

The bared stared blankly at her over his bottle before flopping onto his side. When he was finished Twilight took him from the crib to burp him. When he burped a large book crashed to the floor, almost hitting Spike, who yelped in alarm.

"Geez. How long does it take for unicorns to control their magic? That kid's dangerous."

Twilight smiled and snuggled the colt. "Aw, you're not dangerous are you? No you're not. Don't worry, Spike, he'll be able to control it better in another couple months."

"Will he still be here? Haven't they found his family yet?"

Twilight shook her head as she tucked in the yawning infant. "We've been over this, Spike. Nopony is claiming him. They found his mother, but…" Twilight had to keep from heaving at the thought of half-eaten carcass left by the hydra. "Luna is the closest thing to a mother he has now, and since Princess Celestia wants her to live here, Lightning Zap stays too."

Spike sighed, "Yeah, I know."

Twilight smiled. "You're still my favorite."

Spike smiled gladly at her response and returned to his chores with _Owlowiscious._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II: Hide it Well- 1 year  
><strong>

"**Sunt pueri pueri, puerilia tractant**** - **_**Children are children, (therefore) children do childish things**_."

- Anonymous

"Come on Pound! We're going to be late!" Pumpkin Cake ran alongside Lightning Zap, whose nose was buried in his schoolbook.

"Zap, did you forget to do your homework again?" The young Pegasus flew overhead, talking down to his friend.

"Yeah, so what? I got distracted last night."

"What is it you always get distracted with anyway?"

Zap tripped on a rock and skidded across the dirt. "Just studying. I want to be as good as Twi is at magic. The rest of this is… just boring." He floated the book into his pack and got up. "C'mon, or Miss Cheerilee'll make us stay after school again."

The twins looked at each other and shook their heads, exasperated. They made it to the school just as the bell rang.

"Whew, safe." Zap took his seat in relief.

"Did you finish your homework this time Zap?" Cheerilee stood behind the young pony and smiled expectantly.

Zap turned around slowly. "Uh, hi Miss Cheerilee. I finished most of… it…"

Cheerilee shook her head. "We'll talk about this later Zap." She walked to the front of the classroom. "Good morning my little ponies!"

"Good morning Miss Cheerilee!" The foals responded by rote.

As the class got underway the ponies soon began to talk amongst themselves. As the class filled with chatter Zap and the Cake twins quietly slipped out the door and into the bright daylight.

"What should we do today, guys?"

"Let's go play at Zecora's, maybe Applebloom will be there too." Pumpkin Cake nodded toward the forest.

"Naw, let's go to the park."

Zap sighed and pawed the ground lightly. "Can't you two ever agree on anything? I'm with Pumpkin. We went to the park yesterday, and the Everfree Forest is fun." He walked alongside the filly, bumping her softly with his side.

Pumpkin giggled and motioned for her brother. "C'mon slowpony, we're going."

As they entered the forest Zap grinned. "Hey, remember that story Twi and Fluttershy told us about the cockatrice they saw in here? I wonder if it's still around."

Pumpkin shuddered. "Zap… Did you really have to bring that up?"

"What's wrong sis? Not scared are you?"

Pumpkin shook her head. "Uh-uh. I just don't like the thought of ponies being turned into stone."

"Yeah, sure."

When they reached the zebra's house everything was dark. The usual glow of a fire did not emanate from the windows, nor were there the sounds of foreign chants and rhymes.

"Oh," Pumpkin hung her head. "I guess no one's home…"

Zap nodded. "You guys want to go explore with me?"

"In the forest? Are you nuts, that's suicide for foals!"

"Dangerous, yes that surely is so. But how else will you learn if you do not go?"

The foals spun around, smiling widely. "Zecora!"

"Hello young ponies how are you? Do not tell me your school is already through!"

They shuffled their hooves, embarrassed. "No… but we really wanted to come visit you!"

"My little foals I really am glad. You mustn't skip school though it could be bad. I will be here later, for now you must go. Or would you like me to let Cheerilee know?"

"No, no! We'll go back." Pound put his hooves around the others and turned them around. "Let's go guys. We'll come back later. Bye Zecora!" He waved briefly and pulled the other two after him.

"H-hey. Whoa there, boy." Zap ducked under Pound's grasp. "I'm not going back. I want to look around the forest for a while."

"But- But what if you get lost or hurt? Or… or…" Pumpkin looked at the ground before looking back up again. "I'm coming with you!"

Zap shrugged. "Okay. Pound, you in?"

Pound looked nervously up and down the path. "Not this time, Zap. I'm going back to Ponyville."

"Suit yourself."

"Just don't tell Mom or Dad where I am, 'kay?"

Pound nodded and took off toward the town. The other two watched him go before turning to look at each other.

"Which way should we go?"

The black pony started cantering off into the underbrush. "Beats me. Let's just go."

They wandered off into the forest, soon becoming engrossed by their strange surroundings. They stopped next to a clearing for a moment, watching the clouds move eerily by themselves, covering the ground with intermittent shadows.

"How do you think they do that?"

"I asked my mom once. She said all the clouds used to do that before Equestria was settled and the pegasi took over."

"Yeah, Princess Luna knows a lot, you're really lucky."

Zap shrugged. "I guess." He looked around the clearing and saw something move in the bushes across from them.

"Did you see that?"

"See what?"

"Something moved over there," He nodded to the spot.

"There's nothing there. You're as bad as Pound, trying to scare me."

"I swear I saw something there. I'm going to go look."

"Wait, don't leave me here." Pumpkin followed behind him. "This better not be a trick."

Zap looked back, amused. "Or what?"

Pumpkin opened her mouth to retort, but closed it again frowning. "Shut up."

Zap laughed. When they got to the other side there was an obvious path, well worn and clear. It wound its way deep into the greenery before getting lost in shadows.

"Shall we?" He stepped forward. When only silence answered him he turned around.

"Pumpkin? Where'd you go?" He spun in circles looking for her. "Pumpkin? Pumpkin Cake?"

Off to his right there was a small rustle of foliage. Turning he charged after the sound. The sound retreated; whatever was moving was running from him. Zap ran as quickly as he could, but the young foal's legs were too short to catch up.

The sun had started to set when he finally heard the object starting to slow down. He broke through the last separating layer of plants and froze. Before him was a small stallion with a shocked and scared Pumpkin on his back.

"Wha're ya doin' heah kid?" The stallion seemed genuinely surprised to have been followed.

"Give her back." Zap stepped forward as threateningly as he could.

"Nah, suh. This filluh's mah frien' now." The stallion reared, dropping Pumpkin.

The jolt of hitting the ground snapped Pumpkin from her daze. "Zap! Help!"

Small storm clouds started gathering as the unicorn colt became more aggressive. "Why'd you take her? You think you can just get away with that?" A loud rumble filled the air as lightning started to etch the sky.

"Dun know wha' yer talkin' 'bou' kid. I foun' a frien' an ahm keepin' 'er." The stallion stepped forward. "An' there's nuthin' yeh can do'bou' it, unicorn." He pushed Zap backward into the brush.

A large streak of electricity arced from the sky, setting a nearby tree ablaze. Zap got up quickly. "Get over here, Pumpkin. We need to go."

Pumpkin nodded and tried to escape around the insane pony, but was kicked away. "He won't let me, Zap!"

The little black pony snorted. "Let her go, and you won't get hurt." His horn started to grow darker as he readied his magic.

"Oh-ho! Gunna show meh a li'l magic trick, kid?" He leaned forward, a deranged, sneering smile on his face.

Zap whinnied and struck the ground with his forehoof. The mane on the opposing pony suddenly stuck out in all directions as the air filled with static electricity. As the stallion began laughing, Zap concentrated harder. An almighty crack resounded in the glade and all of the ponies were thrown asunder.

Zap, who used to being blasted by his magic rose quickly to stand over the dazed stallion. "You lose." His horn grew black again.

"LIGHTNING ZAP! HALT!" The echoing command left little choice but to be obeyed.

The foal jumped in surprise and turned around, tears in his eyes. "Momma!" He took a step toward the mare before turning and running to Pumpkin's side.

The foal looked up as Luna approached. "How'd you find us, Momma?"

The mare saw the fear in her foal's eyes and her features softened. "I would recognize your magic anywhere, even from the sky." She nuzzled him briefly before speaking sharply. "Now, young foal, what is going on? How many times must I warn you about harming another pony with magic?" She turned to look at the stallion, but he had vanished.

"He, he took Pumpkin, Momma. I tried to save her." He still stood protectively over her despite the absence of the psychotic pony.

Pumpkin moaned and sat. "Wha- Princess?" She looked confused before closing her eyes and lying back down again.

"Explain when we get back to the Cakes' house, Lightning Zap." Luna bent and placed the foals on her back before flying into the sky.

Pumpkin awoke by the time they reached her house and bounced off joyously when she saw her parents. "Mom! Dad!" She hugged them tightly.

"Oh, thank you, Princess! Wherever did you find her?" Mrs. Cake hugged the other mare.

"In the Everfree forest, thanks to Lightning Zap's… shocking… brand of magic. Tell them what you told me, dear." She pushed the nervous colt forward.

"Um… W-we snuck out of school to go visit Zecora. But she sent us back. Pound went on ahead, and… uh…" Zap swallowed dryly. "Th-this stallion came along and took Pumpkin. I chased him, but I didn't know it was him, and then I-" He looked up to Luna, embarrassed.

"Go on." Luna tried to sound comforting.

"And then I used my magic to make him give back Pumpkin!" Zap hid his face; afraid he might be punished for admitting to hurting another pony.

The Cakes looked at each other in shock, then to Zap, before asking Luna to step inside and talk with them.

"Princess, is he telling the truth?"

Luna nodded. "As far as I can tell. Zap must have been really frightened to summon that kind of magic. There was a strange stallion on the ground when I found them, but he ran off before I could question him."

While the adults were talking inside, the foals stood together on the porch. Pound had come out to join them.

Pumpkin nuzzled up to Zap. "Thanks for saving me, Zap."

Zap hung his head. "But I hurt somepony."

Pound shook his head. "If you did something bad, I don't think you'd have gotten that!" He tapped Zap's flank with a hoof.

Looking to his side, Zap and Pumpkin gasped. Bright and clear on his haunches was a cutie mark resembling a golden shield.

"Whoa, that's so cool Zap!" Pumpkin smiled widely. "Yeah, there's no way you'd have gotten that if saving was bad!" Zap was speechless.

The adults exited the house and ushered the foals inside. They sat them in the dining room for a talk.

"Zap, we're very impressed by what you did for Pumpkin today."

"But, we are also disappointed in your lack of discipline. If you had not skipped school this would not have happened."

"B-but I got my cutie mark!" Zap turned to present them his new trait.

"Yes, I saw. I'm very proud of you, darling." Luna sounded saddened by her words. "However, that only reinforces what I have to say next. Next week we will be returning to Canterlot, where you will enroll in the Equestrian Guards' School."

The foals were shocked, not believing what they had heard.

"She's kidding, right Mom?" Pound turned to his mother.

"I'm afraid not, sweetie. After Zap starts that school…" She faltered, unwilling to be the bearer of bad news.

"What? Once I start that school- what?"

"Once you enroll, you no longer be able to visit your friends until you graduate." Luna lowered her head.

"Oh Zap, it's beautiful!" Pumpkin held the flower to her nose, sniffing deeply. "I don't want you to go!" She hugged him tightly.

Pound hugged him too. "Yeah, come back quick. School can't take that long, can it?"

Zap smiled at his friends. "Don't worry. I'll be back right away, guys. I promise!" He turned away so they wouldn't see the tears starting in his eyes and climbed onto the royal chariot.

"Goodbye Luna, Lightning Zap!" Twilight stood nearby, waving to them.

"Bye, Aunt Twi!" Zap waved back half-heartedly.

Pinkie Pie was crying onto Twilight's shoulder and could not respond to either of her friends' farewells.

After they were out of sight, Pumpkin took home the flower and dug under her bed for a box. Placing it carefully inside she nodded satisfied. "I'll hide it good so I can show him when he comes back."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III: Coffee and Lunch?- 4 years  
><strong>

"Maturity is a high price to pay for growing up."  
>-Tom Stoppard<p>

A special thanks to Mocha Sketch for providing the inspiration necessary for the creation of Café Crème

The soldiers stood proudly at attention, their armor gleaming in the sunlight. The instructor stood at the front of the formation.

"Salute!" The ordered sound of the hooves on steel echoed through the courtyard.

"Return attention." The instructor turned to face the Princesses. "Your royal Highnesses. I present you with the graduates of the Equestrian Guards' School 505th class!" She saluted and bowed.

Princess Celestia stood, nodding to the instructor. "Please, at ease everyone. I am very happy to congratulate all of you on the completion of your studies."

"Thank you, Princess!" They spoke as one.

The Princesses walked down to the level of the guards. They walked along the rows of unicorns, pegasi, and earth ponies. They paused briefly before a large, black stallion before walking back to the head of the group.

"We congratulate you once again, and thank the ponies who have chosen to remain and complete the Royal Guard training."

Luna turned back to her son, who had not given the slightest hint of recognition to her or Celestia during their pass. She spoke quietly to her sister. "Celestia, do you think he's forgiven me?"

"I'm sure he has. He passed at the top of his class. No pony with a heavy heart or mind could do that. I'm sure Lightning Zap will return home as happy as the foal you knew."

Luna tried to smile. "I really, really hope so." They turned and left the courtyard as the ranks returned to their school for the last night.

* * *

><p>"Hey Lightning! Wait up!" Zap's friend trotted next to him in the barracks. "That was seriously cold, man. You didn't even smile when she came by. She's your Mom ain't she?"<p>

Zap looked down at the green stallion. "What did I have to say to her? I did my best to protect somepony when I was a foal, and she dropped me off here. No discussion, no choice. She never once visited on the open campus, she never even wrote me a letter. I thought she was glad to be rid of me."

Romaine shook his head. "Hey, I know the story, buddy. So does everyone else in here; you recite it like a bitter old nag. But I think you should at least talk to her. At least do it for me so I don't have to listen to it for the rest of our training."

Zap nodded. "Okay, if you think it's best. I'm going out for a bite, you in?"

"No thanks. I have to pack for the transfer to the Royal Guard facility."

The black pony removed his armor and looked at himself in the mirror. In the corner was a picture of himself as a foal with Luna and the Cake twins in front of the library. He sighed. He had had no mail from Pumpkin or Pound in nearly two years. He wondered if they would even recognize him. Walking out of the barracks he headed into Canterlot.

The bell rang on the diner door. It was almost closing time and Café Crème did not want any more customers after a long day's work. The graduation ceremony had drawn a lot of visitors from out of town and while it meant good money for the diner it also meant a seemingly endless stream of ponies to serve. When she looked up, intending to ask the pony to leave, she stopped short. The stallion seemed lost somehow, and very sad. She walked up to take his order.

"What can I get you, soldier?" She spoke in a warm, friendly tone that drew his attention.

Zap looked up, his eyes focusing on the mocha brown pony. "How did you-?"

"Your mane. Only the trainees wear it that short. You feeling okay?"

Zap had unfocused again and was staring listlessly out the window. "Yeah, I'm fine. Do you have coffee here?"

Café's eyes sparkled. "Coffee? Sure we do. We have dark roast, medium roast, light roast, coffee and milk, mocha, iced coffee, cappuccino, latte… you name it we have it. It's the best coffee you'll find anywhere in Equestria, I promise you."

The elated tone in her voice made Zap look back again. "You love coffee, don't you?"

The mare turned, revealing her cutie mark- a mug of coffee bordered by a trio of coffee beans. "You bet I do!"

Zap smiled. "Well, then I'll have whatever coffee is your favorite." He looked around the diner and, seeing it empty added, "And when you come back, sit down and tell me some more."

Café grinned. "Okay! That's one double-chocolate-white-mocha coming right up."

Zap watched her walk away, looking much happier than she had when he walked in. She obviously loved coffee, and while he had no specific interest in it himself, it seemed it would make her happy to talk about it.

Café Crème was back to the table in a flash with two cups of her favorite beverage. "Thanks for asking. It's nice to talk after a long day." She slid into the booth across from him and smiled. "So were you one of the lucky graduates today?"

Zap nodded. "Lightning Zap, Equestrian Guards' School 505th class, graduate with honors. Nice to meet you." He held out his hoof.

"Oh. Café Crème, waitress at Mr. Crème's diner. It's nice to meet you too." Café shook his hoof. "You said you were a graduate with honors? What does that mean?"

"I graduated at the top of my class with an invitation to stay and train as a Royal Guard."

Café looked surprised. "Well, well. The stallion has a future. What brings such a high achieving pony into my diner alone on his graduation night?"

Zap's smiled faltered and he looked away. "I just thought it would be nice to get away from the barracks alone for the first time in three years."

"Oh, I… see." She looked down.

Zap looked back. "Do you really want to know?" He hadn't expected to be talking about himself.

Café glanced back and nodded. "If it's okay?"

Zap sipped his drink and smiled. "This is delicious. Okay, I'll tell you. To make a short story long, it all began when I was a foal."

The pegasus looked up. "Oh, no. It's not going to be one of those stories, is it?"

Snorting in laughter Zap shook his head. "No, no. I won't bore you with the details. Basically, I haven't seen my family since I enrolled in the school and I'm unsure how to approach them."

Café nodded. "I can understand that. Where does your family live?"

"I'm sure you've heard of them before. They're fairly well known, especially here in Canterlot."

"So who are they?"

"Princess Luna is my mother."

Café looked at him as if he were insane. "Really? I guess that means you're also the heir to Equestria, Prince Lightning Zap?" She laughed dryly.

"I'm not lying. If you don't believe me, we could go right now and you can meet her." He stared at her.

"Oh… um, you're not joking are you?"

"No, I am not joking."

"So you could really introduce me to the Princesses?"

"Yeah. Tonight, even, if you'd like."

Her eyes lit up with excitement. "Oh, yes please! Just let me get everything shut down here." She rose and began to clean the diner quickly.

Zap sighed. He had not intended his night to end up at the castle, let alone with a pony he had just met. "Café Crème, huh?" He spoke quietly to himself. "What the buck. Her smile's worth it."

He waited for the pony as the sky darkened outside. When she was finished she ran up to him, breathless. "Oh, thank, you, thank you, thank you! I never thought I 'd meet the Princesses! And Celestia, oh my pony, she's so beautiful! Not to say that Luna isn't, but you know what I mean. Can we go?" She blurted out the words as fast as she could.

"Uh… yeah," He held open the door for her as they walked outside. "Have you ever considered cutting back on caffeine?"

Café Crème shook her head. "Nope. I only drink decaf; otherwise I'd be waay too hyper. Why do ask?"

"No reason."

* * *

><p>The two ponies approached the front of the castle. Seeing them, the two guards stepped out to block their path.<p>

"Halt. Who goes there?"

Zap stepped forward. "Lightning Zap, son of your Princess and ruler, Luna; Nephew to the high Celestia."

The guards looked at each other questioningly. "We heard you might be visiting, but not for another few days. Why are you not at the Equestrian Guards' barracks?"

Zap walked up to one of the guards, standing a hand taller than him, and looked into the pony's eyes. "Do you really want to test me, soldier? You know as well I do the graduation was today. That means I know everything you do, and now I'm allowed to use it."

The guard gulped. "I meant no offense to her majesty's son. Please, go right in, Lightning Zap, sir." He motioned to his partner to clear the path.

"You wouldn't really have hurt him, would you?"

Zap shook his head. "I made a promise a long time ago to never use my skills to harm another pony for personal gain. I guess mother didn't want me to repeat her mistakes."

The doors opened slowly. Just inside waited Princess Celestia, now devoid of her crown and various other trappings. "Oh, hello Zap!" She walked forward to hug him. "I thought you'd be coming by soon." She looked beyond him to the young mare that stood awestruck in the doorway.

"Hello to you too." Celestia looked from Zap to Café. "You must be his special somepony if you're visiting his family on graduation night." She stepped forward and hugged Café as well.

"Whoa!" The light brown mare dropped out of Celestia's arms. "I-I'm not his special somepony. I just barely met him an hour or so ago."

"Yeah. I just met her at a diner. She wanted to meet you and… Mother… so badly I decided to invite her."

Celestia heard the catch in his voice. She turned to the mare and smiled. "Oh, is that it? Well, then. Come along and I'll give you the grand tour. Zap, your mother is in the throne room."

Zap hung his head slightly. "Gladly."

Luna looked up as the door opened and backpedaled in shock. "Zap! My foal!" She ran forward, embracing him fully, tears streaming down her face. "I was afraid you would never come back. You were so distant."

Zap was taken aback by his mother's reaction. He hugged her back automatically. "I didn't plan to come back. You abandoned me."

Luna stepped back, horrified. "What did you say? I did no such thing."

"You never once visited me. You never saw your way clear to send me a letter in two years. If you didn't leave me, what did you do?"

The Princess was crying heavily now. "I wrote to you every day. I tried to visit, but was turned away at the gate, told you were too busy to see me." She collapsed onto the floor, her shuddering sobs echoing in the chamber.

Zap began to tear up as well. "No, Mom. Don't cry…" He bent to nuzzle her. "I'm sorry. I thought I was no longer important to anypony, which is why I studied so hard. When your letters stopped, when Pumpkin's letters stopped…" He let the sentence hang.

Luna looked up suddenly. "What did you say?"

"I said after I stopped getting letters from you and Pumpkin Cake I got depressed."

"Pumpkin Cake never stopped writing you letters. She got worried when you stopped replying, though. She wrote to me ask if you were okay. She even came to visit once."

Zap's horn flashed and the rumble of thunder could be heard from outside. "What are you saying?"

Luna stood equally angered. "I am saying somepony has been keeping you from us!" Her voice boomed as she inadvertently used her old Royal voice.

Zap looked out the window. "But who would, could, do such a thing?"

Just then Celestia and Café entered the room. "Is everything all right?" Celestia looked at the two ponies.

"Of course sister. Everything is wonderful. I have my foal back!"

Café walked over to Zap. "Are the Princesses always so, strange? Princess Celestia just spent the whole time talking about her stained glass windows."

Zap chuckled. "Don't worry. She is rather proud of those." He spoke a little more loudly. "Café Crème, I'd like to formally introduce you to my Mom, Princess Luna," He bowed to his mother, "And to my Aunt, Princess Celestia. Mom, Celestia, this is my new friend, Café Crème."

Luna smiled. "Hello, Café Crème. It's good to meet a friend of Zap's. Please treat him well."

Café bowed. "I will, Princess. Don't worry."

Zap reached over and pulled Café to her feet. "Don't worry about being so formal. It's… after office hours, shall we say."

Celestia laughed. "Well put, Zap. Please, Café, do not trouble yourself. We actually find it a bit embarrassing."

The mare nodded. "Princess Luna, if Lightning is your foal, is a Prince?"

Celestia and Luna looked at each other uncomfortably. "Not exactly."

Zap stepped forward to save them. "No, I'm not royalty by any means. Soon after I enrolled in the Guards' school they offered me a title, but I refused. You see I'm adopted. Rather than cause problems for Blueblood, I decided to follow a path as a Royal Guard."

Café tilted her head. "So… you turned down a Princeship in favor an exhausting, difficult job?"

"Pretty much."

Café smiled. "You are just full of surprises, aren't you Lightning Zap?"

Luna and Celestia giggled at the uncertain look on Zap's face.

It was almost morning when Zap and Café exited the castle. He walked her back to her home- she didn't have to work that day. They chatted for a little while more before her door. When she excused herself for yawning Zap decided to leave and let her sleep.

"So, Café, I was wondering if we could go out for some lunch or coffee sometime." Zap scuffed his hoof on the ground.

Café smiled. "Of course, I would like that a lot." She bent out from her door and kissed his cheek. "Thanks for tonight, it was a lot of fun." She retreated and closed the door.

Zap touched his face, surprised. "Yeah, no problem."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV: Neighbor, neighbor- 6 years  
><strong>

"Disunion by force is treason."

-Andrew Jackson

Zap stood at the gate in full armor. The day had passed quietly. Café was at the diner and the Princesses were out visiting other towns. He shifted. Tensions were mounting with the Mustangols, a country of ponies bordering Equestria to the East who felt that they needed more land to settle. He itched to be out on duty in that area, but he could not bring himself to leave his friends and family here. Constant contact with Romaine kept him informed, but it was not enough. He turned to his partner.

"So, Freelance, how is your family doing?"

"Oh, jus' fine, jus' fine. The foals are well. I here yer startin' yer own family here perty soon."

The unicorn shook his head. "That's just rumor for now. We haven't decided anything yet."

Freelance smiled. "Ah've seen the two a ya t'gether. There's not much doubt."

"Maybe." He looked out over Canterlot. "What do think about those Mustangols?"

"I don't like it. Equestria has been peaceful for a thousand years, now they're trying to start a war. I really don't like it."

"Surely we will negotiate something?"

"You know better than that, Lightnin'. Those ponies are out for themselves."

"I hope it doesn't come to that."

* * *

><p>"You wanted to see me, Commander?" Zap stood at attention before the old mare.<p>

"Yes, Lightning Zap. Are you aware of the friction along the Mustangol border?"

"Very aware, Commander. I have a close friend stationed at the post there."

"Ah yes, Romaine, isn't it? A very good soldier, a very faithful pony." She turned her back to him and looked at a map of Equestria on her wall.

"Tell me, are you aware that Mustangols have been entering our country and forming resistance cells within our borders?"

Zap tensed. "No, I was not aware of that."

She turned back. "I know you are part of the Royal Guard and under no obligation to conduct field work, but as one of our most talented soldiers I must ask you: would you consider becoming an agent assigned to hunt down these cells?"

Zap pawed the ground. "Of course! I would protect Equestria with my life!"

"I know you would. There is one catch, though: For security reasons there can be no communication with your friends or family."

Zap paused. "Including the Princesses?"

"It is not as if you have not gone without contact with them before."

He squared his shoulders and saluted. "Of course, Commander. I will do my best."

"I know. Here are your transfer papers," she handed him a thick envelope. "You leave tomorrow."

"Yes, Commander." He turned briskly and marched from the room.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you have to go?" Café frowned deeply.<p>

"Orders are orders. I'll be posted elsewhere for a little while on special assignment. That's really all I can say." He bent down to nuzzle her. "Don't worry, I'll be back in no time."

She returned his affection and sighed. "I'll be waiting for you. Have you told your mother yet?"

Zap looked away. "No. I'd rather you passed on the information after I leave so she doesn't interfere with my orders."

"I see."

He hugged her one last time before leaving. "See you soon."

* * *

><p>The rulers of Equestria looked in horror at the report in their hooves. The Mustangols had declared war. Entire towns along the border had been laid waste by a Mustangol unicorn. The report claimed the pony came into town in the night, wearing the uniform of the Equestrian Royal Guard. The Mustangols, of course, denied any wrongdoing. It had been months since Zap had left on special assignment and Luna feared the worst.<p>

"Celestia, it does say all of the Royal Guards are accounted for, right?" Luna went through the report again.

"It does. Allegiance said his orders were strict; Zap is not allowed to reveal his whereabouts or his mission. She sent orders through to attempt communication, but there were not any promises." She hugged her sister. "Do not worry. We know he would never do anything like this…"

"But he must have been captured, or… or…" Luna's eyes began to tear. "How else would they get his uniform?"

"It does not say it is his uniform. We will just have to wait for the eastern Royal Guard to make contact with Zap. Until then, please try to be hopeful?"

Luna attempted to dry her eyes. "I will try."

"Does Café know anything?"

Luna shook her head. "No, and we will keep it that way. She is already worried sick about him, she does not need the extra stress."

* * *

><p>Zap drew the cloak tightly around his body as he walked through the Mustangol camp. He had failed to find any intruders in Equestria and had snuck into the enemy's camp in hopes of fresh information. Another cloaked figure clapped him on the back.<p>

"Oi! Tartan, there you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!"

Zap turned to reveal his face. "I'm sorry, I don't know who Tartan is."

The other pony let go quickly. "Sorry, bud. It's hard to tell ponies apart in these clothes. I wish we'd get regular armor like the Equestrians."

Zap frowned. "I'm black. That's not exactly common."

The strange stallion laughed. "Now you're pulling my hoof. Look around, every other Mustangol here is black or brown or whatever the buck else! Those Equestrians are a weird lot, right down to their fur!" He laughed some more and walked away.

Zap looked around. So far he had only ventured into camp during the night. Looking around, he saw more and more black legs and faces illuminated in the firelight. He muttered to himself. "Oh my Celestia. I'm a Mustangol."

"I could have told you that, Lightning Zap."

The black pony spun defensively. "Who are you?"

The other pony removed his hood and grinned. "You know, it's buckin' hard to track you down."

"Romaine! Why are you here?"

"We'll talk later. For now we have to get you out of here, you're being called in. The Eastern is waiting just a couple miles from here. Let's go."

Zap followed him out of the camp and down into streambed. The gravelly bottom soon lost evidence of their hoof prints.

"Our orders are to act on your intel when we found you. What have you got for us?"

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing. The Mustangols don't have any cells in the nearby towns. However, they do have an uncanny amount of information about the Guards' movements. I'm afraid they may have infiltrated our command structure-" A bright flash appeared in his eyes, then nothing.

* * *

><p>Luna walked into the Commander's office. "Allegiance! I demand to know where Lightning Zap is. It has come to our attention you have started unsanctioned incursions into Mustangol territory."<p>

The Commander looked up from her desk. "Ah, Princess Luna. How good to see you." She rose and walked to the Princess's side. "I was just about to send a message. We made contact with your son last night. It seems he found out about his heritage and is having some… loyalty issues."

"What do you mean?"

"Come now Princess, you knew it the moment you found him. That stallion is as pure Mustangol as a pony can be. And now that he has found out…" Allegiance bucked Luna's chest, knocking the air out of the mare, who collapsed. "Unfortunately, even though he was presented this information, he refuses to join his ponies." The Commander kicked the side of Luna's head and signaled for the attending guard to remove the unconscious pony.

"Ma'am? How are you going to hide this?" The guard hoisted Luna onto his back.

"We're not. Send a message to General Rite, tell him it's time to begin."

"Yes, Ma'am. Where should I put the Princess?"

"Nowhere, dear."

* * *

><p>"Princess Celestia! Come quickly!" Freelance burst into the throne room.<p>

"What is the problem?" Celestia stood, but did not move.

"It's the Mustangols, Princess. They've kidnapped Princess Luna!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter V: Rescue- 6years**

"The bond that links your true family is not one of blood, but of respect and joy in each other's life."

- Richard Bach

The Princess struggled against the icy water, fighting to find a breath of air. She tried to move her limbs, but they did not respond. The shock had long since disallowed her use of magic.

At last the water eased and she was allowed to gasp in fresh air amidst choking coughs. A voice spoke from the darkness. "Now then, Luna, will you reconsider your position? You and your adopted son would be wonderful assets to our military."

Luna coughed up more water and yelled at the voice. "Never! Equestria is my home! I will never betray it!"

The water came again, engulfing the pony. "Oh, Princess. You may not have the will to join us, but that matters very little. I'm sure Lightning Zap would be more than eager if his family's safety was on the line." Luna could not hear the words over the rushing water.

* * *

><p>Celestia looked out of her window. The palace had been emptied of guards, all available troops having been called to the east to stop the advancing Mustangol horde. The halls echoed with her hoof steps. Earlier in the day she had sent a letter to Twilight Sparkle and her friends to come to the castle on standby. As the bearers of the Elements of Harmony they would be called to the frontlines as a last resort. She walked past her throne and paused. On it laid an envelope she did not remember receiving. She opened it.<p>

"Dear Princess Celestia,

How are you? I've written to you concerning a troubling affair that has cropped up between our countries. It would seem that Equestria has refused to grant our annexation of its lands and has insisted on fighting a war we are both sure to lose.

Now, I know nopony wants to see the turmoil of prolonged conflict engulf Equestria or Mustangol. Nor would it be fair that Mustangol's new acquisitions be discarded in your favor. I have written to propose a trade that would benefit us both greatly. We currently have in our custody three ponies that may be of considerable value to you. First is your sister, a one 'Princess Luna'. Second is her adopted son 'Lightning Zap'. Third, which may hold no value to you at all, really, is a certain '_Café Crème__'_; attached to Lightning Zap.

The terms of the agreement are simple. For each term agreed to, you will save a family member from an early grave. The first term, in exchange for the life of Princess Luna, is surrendering all Equestrian lands to the East, up to the banks of the Cavalier River. Term two is the elimination of tariffs on Mustangol goods in Equestria, the same that caused a non-trade state between our countries. This opening of trade will grant you the life of _Café Crème_. The third term is a guarantee clause. For the life of_ Lightning Zap_, we will retain custody of _Café Crème_; Lightning Zap will be required to enforce the new policies within Equestrian borders.

I will wait two weeks for your response. After which, I cannot guarantee the lives of your family. As it is, I cannot vouch for their good health.

With high hopes for our mutual benefit,

General Blaze Rite"

Celestia collapsed onto her throne, crying. She had made the choice between family and country before and she feared making it again. This time the sentence would be death.

"Um… Princess?"

A timid voice made her look up. "Ah, Twilight! Everypony! I am so glad you could come."

Twilight trotted up to the throne. "What's wrong princess? Why are you crying?"

Celestia held out the letter. "You may as well know."

Twilight partially read the letter before dropping it and gasping. "Princess, we have to save them." The other ponies were reading the letter as she spoke.

"I wish we could, Twilight, but Equestria cannot spare any soldiers right now."

"Then we'll do it." Rainbow Dash stepped forward. "They can't do this. Not to our friends!"

"Yeah, who does this pony think he is?" Pinkie Pie pawed the floor. "Why would someone want to do that to cute little Zap?"

Rarity leaned over. "Pinkie, darling, Lightning is a Royal Guard now."

"I know!" Pinkie smiled. "He's still cute!"

Rainbow facehoofed. "Right. Moving on. We'll do this, Princess. Not brag, but we have the best of the best right here…"

Celestia shook her head slowly. "No. I won't allow it. I couldn't put any more of my family in danger."

"But, Princess Celestia! You can't let them suffer." Twilight stood next to the Princess and whispered into her ear.

The alicorn's eyes widened. "Are you certain?"

"Yes."

Celestia stood. "Very well then. If you are willing to do what it takes to rescue our friends and family from the Mustangol ponies…" she looked down at the six ponies before her. "My little ponies, you will leave in the morning."

* * *

><p>Twilight opened the comm letter from the scouting ponies assigned to their region.<p>

"Pony Team 6, be advised you are entering Mustangol controlled territory. Expect to encounter roving patrols in the Filllydelphia and Trottingham areas. Please reply with current location for alternate route."

Rainbow Dash gave the coordinates to Spike. "Here ya go."

Spike sent the letter and looked down at the ponies. "Aren't I too big now to be just a messenger? Why won't you let me see some action?"

Applejack looked out over the field in front of them. "Don't y'all worry none, Spike. Y'all'll git plenty a "action" soon enough."

Another letter appeared. "Pony Team 6, please standby to meet Western Team 12. They will escort you through to Forward Operating Base North."

Rarity sighed and sat down. "Finally, a break. Remind again why we don't just take the train?"

"Because the Mustangols destroyed all of the bridges except the ones they control. We have to walk or we'll be caught."

Twilight turned to Rainbow Dash. "Could you make a fog bank down here? We can use it for cover and to signal Western Team 12." She gave Spike the message for the relay.

"Sure thing, Twilight!" The rainbow pony took off, dragging clouds down from the sky until they were surrounded by cool, dense mist for many feet in every direction.

The ponies put down their mats and lay in a circle. The silence enveloped them, seeming to ring in their ears. The air hung heavy, the weather in the region had not changed in weeks because the pegasi were occupied running supplies and messages from bases to the frontlines.

It was Fluttershy who broke the silence. "How did it come to this? Why is it always our friends at risk?" The others looked at each other. The yellow pony had voiced their thoughts perfectly.

Rarity answered first. "Well, none of us would be here if it wasn't for Twilight coming to Ponyville." She looked over at her friend quickly. "Not that I'm complaining, dear. I wouldn't give up our friendship for everything."

Twilight smiled. "I know. But if we're going to the root of it, Rainbow Dash is the reason we're all here. If it wasn't for her sonic rainboom, I would never have come to Ponyville during my studies."

Rainbow Dash looked up. "Yeah, but that only happened because I was sticking up for Fluttershy."

They all looked at the shy pegasus. "W-well… I'm sorry? Or… not?" She blushed and looked away.

The ponies all shook their heads and jumped on Fluttershy in a group hug.

"Oh, Fluttershy. You're so…" Rainbow Dash paused to think of the right word.

"Shy?"

"Precious?"

"Funny?"

"Cute?"

They all turned to Applejack. "What? Like y'all could disagree."

The mares burst into laughter. They continued chatting until the sun began to set. When it grew dark they began to wonder where their escort was. Rainbow Dash rose out of the mist to look around.

"I don't see anypony. We should probably send a letter to… hold on." A red glow had appeared on the rise to their left.

"GO, GO, GO!" A stallion's voice carried through the air. Over the rise a group of ponies wearing Equestrian armor charged ahead. A few unicorns turned, using their magic to throw up an earthen barrier.

As they came down the hill the barrier was blasted repeatedly with large explosions. It gave way, revealing a large pony, also in equestrian armor, silhouetted in the fire. It gave chase, summoning swathes of flame to corral the fleeing ponies.

"We need to help them!" Rainbow Dash flew out immediately, paying no attention to her friends' calls. She aimed just ahead of the attacking soldier.

Hearing her cry, he turned. His horn glowed red and small explosion knocked her out of the air. Walking over to the downed pegasus he grinned. "What do we have here?"

"Get away from her!" Applejack galloped onto the field.

One of the Equestrian ponies that were fleeing turned back. "Run! For the love of Celestia, leave her and run!"

"Are y'all crazy? Ahm not leavin' mah friend!" Applejack turned back, finding herself face to face with the black pony.

"Hello," He reared and kicked the stunned pony, knocking her unconscious.

The ground around the stallion heaved, flowing upward to surround him. The cold clay wound its way up his limbs and over his body, until only his ears and muzzle remained clear.

Twilight stepped out of the fog, her horn gleaming. "Who are you? Why is a Royal Guard destroying Equestria?"

The stallion smiled. "What's wrong? Don't you recognize your friend, Lightning Zap?" The stallion laughed. "Or have you forgotten me?" He bucked hard, sending cracks through the hard clay.

Pinkie Pie jumped on the pony, attempting to hold the clay together. "You're not Lightning Zap!" She squeezed tighter when he bucked again. "You're just a-" She flew into the air, screaming.

The stallion shook the loose clay from his armor. In doing so the armor on his flanks flipped up— revealing a golden shield cutie mark.

An enormous bellow echoed through the halls. The rattling sound of restraining chains accompanied. The smell of burning hair and skin filled the air. The black stallion bucked violently, the electricity coursing through the chain searing his fur and hide. The shock caused more involuntary magic spasms, feeding the electric storm in the room.

* * *

><p>"Lightning, calm yourself." A brown unicorn entered the room. Arcs of electricity jumped toward him but were deflected with focused magic. "I have come to make a deal."<p>

The chains strained as Zap lunged for the Colonel. "Why would I ever make a deal with you?"

"To save your life."

"My life is nothing compared to my country."

"An honorable sentiment. Would you say the same for your family?"

The chains slackened as he stepped back. "What do you mean?"

The brown stallion laughed. "Look over there," he nodded toward a panel opening on the wall. It looked through a one-way window into the next cell. Inside Café lay in the corner, bruised and shivering. Across from her, under anti-magic restraints, was Princess Luna, ragged and bent.

"Will you join us now?"

Lightning Zap hung his head. The temperature in the air dropped rapidly as the electrical storm quieted. Soon the ponies could see their breaths in the frigid holding chamber. The unicorn looked up with hatred. "Very well."

The Colonel stepped forward cautiously. "Smart choice." He released the magic restricting chains.

Zap stepped forward. "Unlike yours."

The stallion's eyes widened, "You would-" A loud explosion shook the chamber and the Mustangol fell, a gaping hole burned through his armor.

Zap stepped over the smoldering corpse and strode into the corridor. He turned left into a group of soldiers reacting to the explosion.

"Halt!" The unicorns circled him, horns at the ready.

Zap frowned. He dropped prone on the ground, the sudden movement startling the guards who fired their spells, hitting each other. Standing back up Zap dispatched the two still conscious ponies. He runs through the halls heading for the entrance to the adjacent cell.

Café looked up in fear when the door flew open. She didn't believe her eyes when she saw Zap. "What do you want now?"

The hatred in her words sent a chill through the stallion. "I was figuring on breaking you out."

Café blinked. "Zap? It can't be you, they said you were dead."

Luna shifted, but her restraints did not allow her to even speak. Zap rushed over, removing the chains and bonds. He helped his mother to her feet before turning back to his special somepony.

"If they were smart I would be." He knelt nuzzled her. "I'm sorry I didn't come sooner."

Café returned his caress. "As long as you're still alive." She stood slowly, wincing in pain.

"Are you okay?" He made the two mares lean on him for support.

"I'm fine, just sore."

Luna tried to speak but could only manage a dry cough.

Zap sighed. "Let's get out of here." His horn flashed brightly and the three ponies disappeared.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter VI: Family, Friendship, Blood**

"Love is the spirit of devoting yourself to someone important and close to you. It is expressed by caring for and protecting that person." —Anonymous

"No, no it can't be you," Twilight stepped back a pace. "Lightning Zap would never attack Equestria."

"Oh, don't you know? I'm not an Equestrian. I am a proud Mustangol now. We both know I can't turn my back on my country," he jumped forward, knocking Twilight to the ground.

"You can't—" Twilight watched the suddenly airborne pony crash to the ground a few yards away.

"Don't you dare hurt my friends," Spike growled menacingly.

"Oh ho! The dragon… I remember you." The pony righted himself. In his distraction the flames surrounding the other soldiers vanished. "Tell me, are dragons as shock resistant as they are fireproof?"

"Huh?"

"Spike, run!"

A streak of lightning arced between the pony and dragon. Spike flew back, a black spot on the center of his chest. He groaned, twitching slightly. "Oww…"

"Spike!" Twilight jumped up, standing defensively in front of the dragon.

"Don't worry, I didn't hit him enough to kill him. Now, if memory serves, there should be two mares more…" The stallion faced the fog bank. "Come out, come out… Don't worry, I won't kill you."

The Equestrian scouts surrounded the black pony. "But we will kill you." The unicorns' horns flashed. When the light vanished, the stallion was gone.

"Where did he go?" Twilight stepped forward.

"Gone. Disappeared."

"Are you Western Team 12?"

A pony nodded. "Yeah, that's us- or what's left of us anyway. That Mustangol walked right into camp, wearing that armor. He killed three of our soldiers before we knew what happened. Are you Pony Team 6?"

The purple pony confirmed they were. She was preoccupied watching the medic help Rainbow Dash and Applejack. She walked over. "Are they okay?"

The medic sighed. "This one has a moderate concussion," he motioned to Applejack. "She'll need to get to a hospital right away. As for her," he looked back to Rainbow Dash who was lying still on the ground.

"She's, she's not…?"

"I'm afraid so. Her wings are both broken in multiple places. From that explosion and crashing into the ground." The medic sent off a hurried letter. "Support will be here for them soon. I'm afraid they're out of action."

Twilight sniffed and lay next to the two unconscious mares. "I'm sorry. I didn't want you to get hurt."

Fluttershy and Rarity approached quietly.

"Are they hurt badly?"

"Yes. They need to go to the hospital. They can't come with us."

"Then, how can we go on? We cannot fight. We don't have the strength."

Twilight looked up at her friends and started to tear up. "We failed. We couldn't even reach our friends, now we almost lost three more."

"What do we do, Twilight?"

"We go back." The leader of Pony Team 6 began to cry.

* * *

><p>"Tell me again, how he escaped?" The General spoke with a frighteningly friendly voice.<p>

"W-we do not know, sir. All of the guards assigned to his level were… were…"

"Were what?"

"Killed, General."

Blaze narrowed his eyes and smiled. "And how, pray tell, did the number one threat to the Mustangol army manage to slip his anti-magic restraints?"

"The Colonel was found dead in the cell, sir."

"You're saying we were betrayed?"

"That's how it appears, sir. Then he killed the Colonel."

"Do we know which direction they went?"

"We believe he flashed out, sir. But he can't have gone far, not in the shape he was in. They'd be lucky to make it another couple miles anyway, what with the brown mare's condition."

"What condition is that?"

"It's in the report, sir. She is in foal."

Blaze Rite licked his lips. "Well, well. This game just got a lot more fun." He turned to his aide. "Write a report to his Lordship: Strike Rite is on the run, party includes Equestrian Princess and pregnant mare. Two Elements of Harmony out of commission."

The aide snapped a salute and strode off.

Another pony appeared in the office doorway. He was a gray stallion, bent with age, but who stood proudly nonetheless. "Did you tell him, Blaze?"

The black pony shook his head. "No father. He knows only that he is Mustangol by blood."

The old pony sighed. "It is a sad state. Your dear mother, my lovely Night Shade, one of the best recon ponies there was. She was supposed to raise our second son to infiltrate the Equestrian Royal Guard but instead meets her end at the claws of a filthy monster." He sniffed. "How cruel life is."

"I miss her too, father. But mother is gone now, and so is Strike. Lightning Zap is the largest threat to us at this moment, we need to neutralize him."

The gray sagged in his posture. "I know. Blaze Rite, please do whatever you can to kill your younger brother."

* * *

><p>Zap collapsed onto the ground, Luna and Café following suit. He breathed deeply. Struggling back to his feet he looked around to find his bearings. They were on the Equestrian Mustangol border, a few dozen miles south east of the nearest Equestrian outpost.<p>

He groaned and fell again. "Perhaps it's better to just rest for now." He moved between the mares, falling asleep along with them.

A chill wind blew over the field, carrying the scent of their sweat and blood through the air. In the distance, the cry of a hungry manticore could be heard. The beast sniffed the air, its stomach growling. The war between the pony nations had left many bodies to the carrion eaters along the border. The manticore and chimeras had soon joined in the feast, quickly becoming accustomed to the new food source.

Café shifted uncomfortably in her sleep. A sour smell had drifted by on the breeze. She opened her eyes, blinking at the unexpected darkness. She heard a shuffling sound. Turning to see what had made the movement, she felt Zap's hoof on her shoulder.

"Stay down and keep quiet." The black stallion rose slowly, circling the other two ponies protectively.

The manticore moaned, the smell of weak and easy prey making it salivate. It approached cautiously though, the defensive male putting off his advance. In the darkness they were evenly matched, the manticore's diurnal sight hindered in the low light. A bright flash made the creature howl and retreat, spots sparking up in its eyes.

Zap did not hesitate. He drove himself into the body of the larger predator at a gallop, pushing it to the ground. The manticore's tail whipped around, throwing him away. He rolled over the ground, unable to rise immediately. His months of captivity and torture had weakened him greatly.

The manticore seized its chance, leaping on Zap and burying its fangs in his flesh, then retreating just as quickly as the unicorn sent a massive amperage through its mouth, burning it badly. Whining, the manticore circled angrily, its tail whipping from side to side. With a final, frustrated yowl the monster fled.

Zap struggled to stand. The new loss of blood made him dizzy, lethargy starting to creep through his limbs. A sudden pressure made him look up. A green pony stood over him, pushing his hoof on the worst of the bleeding, to stem the flow. Behind the stranger, a group of soldiers stood around Café and Luna.

"I wish I had your guts, Lightning. Trying to take on a manticore in this condition? Bravery really is for fools."

Zap coughed. "It's been a long time, Romaine. Thanks for the help."

The green pony looked hurt, but not surprised, at the acidic tone in Zap's voice. "We're friends, aren't we? Besides, I'm back on the home team." He removed his hoof when a medic came over to apply bandages.

"I admit I was tempted by the Mustangols, our former commander, Allegiance, had me swayed from the start. After we framed you for all those deaths, though… I can't abide killing civilians. I came back home..."

Zap shook his head. "Shut up. Wait until I can kick your flank to the moon, then tell me."

Romaine chuckled. "At your orders, sir." He snapped a mock salute. "For now, though, we're taking you back Hoofington. It has the closest forward operating base."

Zap closed his eyes and lay back down. "Thank Celestia."

* * *

><p>Twilight stood between the hospital beds of her friends. Applejack and Rainbow Dash were both in a drug induced sleep and snoring softly. Fluttershy was sitting quietly in the corner nearby and Rarity had gone with Spike to find lunch. It had been two weeks since the encounter with the Mustangol soldier. They were now at the Hoofington Hospital until the two mares were healed.<p>

She sighed. "How can we tell Princess Celestia we couldn't save Luna? How will she ever trust us again?"

Fluttershy squeaked softly. "I don't know, Twilight. Maybe you should get some rest though, you haven't slept in two days."

"No, no. I can't sleep with our friends like this." Twilight began to pace. "What matters most right now is that stallion. Who was he? He couldn't have really been Zap, could he?"

"He had the same cutie mark and armor."

"But cutie marks can be covered or changed temporarily with magic."

A siren suddenly erupted in the hospital. Royal Guardsponies appeared at every door, blocking the occupants from leaving. From the hallway harsh shouts and orders could be heard.

"It's the Princess! Somepony, send a message to Princess Celestia, her sister has been badly injured."

"Look at this, pony! Why is he still standing? Get a stretcher in here! "

Twilight approached the guard at the door. "What's going on?"

The guard, a former personal guard to Celestia, sighed. "It's Princess Luna, Twilight. She was just recovered by a Spec ops team on the border. She's been hurt badly. Two other ponies were recovered with her."

Twilight's eyes widened. "Who were the ponies with her? Was it Lightning Zap?"

The guard shook his head. "I don't know. I didn't see them personally."

Twilight tried to step past, anxious to see the Princess. The guard blocked her path.

"H-hey! I need to see Luna and who the ponies with her are."

"I'm sorry, Twilight. My orders are that no ponies are allowed into the hospital or out of their rooms until Princess Luna has been treated and is stable. Sorry."

"But you know me! I'm Princess Celestia's personal apprentice. I wouldn't do anything."

"I'm sorry Twilight."

The mare stepped back. "Okay." She went over to Fluttershy and sat, head hung in despair.

Fluttershy hugged her friend. "It's okay. Now we know they're safe."

"Maybe so, Fluttershy. But that means," She turned to face the two bed-ridden mares, "they were hurt for nothing. I let down the Princess and got our friends hurt, Fluttershy. I'm a terrible pony."

"Oh, no you're not." Fluttershy hugged tighter. "We were all willing to try and help our friends. It's nobody's fault except that Mustangol who pretended to be Zap."

"That's just it, Fluttershy. One pony stopped us in our tracks. What would we have done if we came across two, or three? We're not meant to be soldiers."

* * *

><p>Celestia stood by her sister's bed. She had ordered the immediate transfer and care of her injured friends and family to Canterlot. The scouting unit responsible for the recovery of Luna was assigned as their guard.<p>

"Luna, how do you feel?"

Luna blinked slowly. "I- I am okay today." She struggled to sit up, but was pushed back by the nurse. "How are the others?"

Celestia smiled. "They are fine. You and Lightning had the worst of it." She looked away slightly.

Luna smiled weakly. "Do not worry. Everything will be fine. Is Lightning awake yet?"

The Princess nodded. "He is, finally." She stepped back and moved the curtain separating the two beds.

Luna rolled over to see her son. He lay propped in a sitting position, intravenous lines dripping medication, saline, and sustenance into his system. His eyes were closed, but his lips moved slowly, forming unspoken words. Around him three black ponies, in full Equestrian armor, stood guard.

Startled, Luna turned back to Celestia. "Why are there Mustangols here?"

Celestia smiled. "You didn't think our side was the only side with deserters, did you? Still, this one is beyond me. I'll let them explain." She motioned one of the ponies over and asked him to tell Luna why he was there.

The guard saluted and knelt. "Your Highness. I am one of the ponies who found you in the wilderness, my detail was assigned as your guard."

"That is fine, but why is a Mustangol on our side?"

The black pony looked up. "Because of your son, Highness. Our king has recently passed away, and General Rite stands to inherit the throne by right of force. However, the king claimed one illegitimate foal through a certain mare— a mare whose body was found half-eaten in Froggy Bottom Bog by one of our scouts many years ago. We assumed the foal to be dead as well until new information reached us through our plants in the Equestrian Guard."

Luna frowned. "What are you saying?"

The Mustangol bowed lower and raised his head to look at her. "Highness, those ponies still loyal to the rightful King of Mustangol believe your son Lightning Zap to be the crown prince Strike Rite."

* * *

><p>Luna looked at the pony before her. He stood proudly, dressed in gold and black armor to the specifications of the Mustangol scouts. Though he looked the part, Zap voiced his apprehension about Celestia's plan.<p>

"Do I have to do this? I'll be driving a civil war."

Luna sighed. "I do not like it any more than you do, Lightning, but it must be done to save our countries. With you as acting king in Mustangol, we can have peace."

"But do I really have to answer to 'Strike Rite'? It's- it's not me." He nuzzled his mother, worried.

"Be calm, dear. It will be over soon, and then you can rest. If the scouts are correct, most of their country will support you."

"Promise me you will take of Café until she can join me. Something is wrong, but she won't tell me what."

Luna nodded, her lips pursing. "Don't worry. She is as much my daughter as you are my son."

Lightning hugged his mother once more before turning to march from the room. On the other side the scouts and his would-be rescue team joined him.

"Ah never would have thought Ah'd become a politipony. Just what is an emissary anyhow?"

Twilight sighed. "I already told you, we're to be the representatives of Equestria in Mustangol. As the Elements of Harmony, it's only fitting."

"Does this mean I won't get to kick some tail?"

Zap laughed. "Don't worry, Rainbow Dash. You six are coming with me when it's time to face Blaze Rite. If I can't defeat him it will be up to you."

Fluttershy gulped and backed away behind Twilight.

Café, who stood to the side next to Celestia, began to tear up. She rushed forward and brought him into a hug. "Don't talk like that! You have to live, you have to!"

Zap hugged her back tightly. "I will, don't you worry about it." He continued to hold her until one of the scouts cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Right." He released her and kissed her sweetly. "I love you, never forget that."

He turned back and strode from the room, followed by his entourage. Luna and Café began to cry.

* * *

><p>"Forward!" Zap bellowed from the fore of the line as his platoon charged into the oncoming ponies. It hurt him to see Mustangol against Mustangol because of him, but he did not dwell on it. A hoof caught him hard in the side as he collided with the enemy. Here he was no longer a large pony and stood shoulder to shoulder with most of his enemies.<p>

He spun, bucking the pony in the head and following with a sharp crack of lightning, clearing a circle around him. He winced. The manticore's bite had not healed completely, causing him pain and limitation of movement. The heat of return fire made him backpedal and turn again. He reared, kicking at the pony before him. In the distance a low rumble was heard. Looking up he saw a rainbow streak diving toward the ground.

"Fall out!" Zap and the other Mustangol unicorns in his command teleported to a nearby hill. As they reappeared a resounding explosion drove them to their knees, an enormous rainbow cloud appearing over the battlefield.

"How was that?" Rainbow Dash appeared above them in an instant.

"That was careless. You need to signal us first, Dash. If you hadn't been with the unicorns you would have taken out half our force." Zap barked the words up at her before smiling widely. "But it was awesome!"

"Awesome indeed," A harsh voice spoke from behind Zap. Turning, he saw a black stallion with a scarlet red mane bearing the armor of a Mustangol general.

"Who are you?"

"Come now, Prince Rite," the pony strode forward, "You shouldn't receive your own brother so coldly."

Zap took a ready stance and the other Mustangols formed a circle around them. Rainbow Dash flew away quickly to fetch the others.

"Hold. I'll handle this one," Zap pawed the ground, challenging.

"Come now, brother. Surely we can settle this like family?" Blaze laughed.

"You are not my family!" The air burst with a small explosion as a lightning bolt struck down at Blaze.

The Mustangol dodged, chuckling. "Easy, now! We're blood. No reason to be violent. I just want to talk-"

A sudden burst of light distracted him. Twilight appeared with the other five Elements, crouched in a defensive pose.

"Perfect! The Equestrian emissaries," Blaze stood up straight, "I want to discuss a peaceable end to this war. Just you," he pointed to Zap, "Me, and the Equestrians."

"So be it. Platoon, move out!" The surrounding ponies shifted before rushing back into the battle raging below.

Blaze nodded. "Good." He faced his half-brother squarely. "Now, Crown Prince Strike," he sneered at the title, "Why do you insist on denying your heritage? Join me! We can rule both Mustangol and Equestria together!"

Zap shook his head. "You see these ponies here? They are my family. The Princesses and my special somepony are my family. You," the clouds above them rumbled threateningly, "You are my enemy; an enemy that hurt my family. I would never join you." He squared off, ready to charge.

Blaze sighed. "I can't say I didn't try." He copied Zap's pose and yelled. "After you, my Prince!"

A lightning bolt arced from the sky, met with a powerful inferno that erupted from Blaze's horn. The air screamed as it super-heated, throwing plasma in all directions. The other ponies ran for cover.

Zap charged, the electricity in the air closing around him in lethal web. Blaze followed suit, the flames consuming the ground as he closed the distance. The roar of the entangled magic and heated atmosphere was deafening. The wind, rocketed into the sky on the heat, whipped around them creating a blistering whirlwind. From inside the dust the others could blow after blow landing on hard armor.

Twilight turned to her friends. "We have to help him!"

"How? They are well beyond us, we would be killed!"

"The Elements! Zap is fighting for Harmony, there's no way he would get hurt!"

They nodded. Facing the whirlwind the Elements glowed brightly. Their powers exploded into the fray.

* * *

><p>Café Crème smiled as she buckled her twin fillies into their stroller. "Are you ready to go visit daddy?" The fillies gurgled up at her happily, knowing they were going out. She tickled them lightly and went out the door.<p>

As she walked down the streets of Canterlot a familiar voice rang out. "Hey, Café! Where are you going?" Pinkie Pie bounced along beside her.

"Oh, hello, Pinkie, We're going to visit Zap, would you like to come along?"

"Sure!" Pinkie smiled brightly. They continued to the garden in front of the Palace. In the center of a large plaza on a magnificent pedestal stood a large stone statue. It depicted two large, fierce stallions rearing up opposite each other, their manes flying wildly as if being blown by a strong wind.

Café walked up to the statue and lightly kissed the form of Lightning Zap. "Hello, Lightning. I brought our daughters to visit again." She fought back her tears and walked back to the stroller. "Look at this Frappe Zap, Latte Zap. Your father was a hero…"

Pinkie Pie was uncharacteristically quiet, staring up at the stone figures with a far-away look on her face. Café had packed a small lunch, which she turned into a picnic with Pinkie. The fillies played happily, romping around and on the statue. As it grew dark Café gathered her foals and turned to face the statue again.

"Goodbye, Lightning."


End file.
